My Heart Is Yours Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Heaven proves this to Splix when he feels he isn't enough for her because of his shyness. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

 **My Heart Is Yours Alone**

Splix was excited to be with Heaven ever since she had found out he was the one to give her roses to cheer her up and he was glad she liked him despite them being different species, but he was a bit worried too. He had never had a girlfriend before, let alone a girl that wanted to be more than just friends with him. He didn't know how the act other than giving gifts. Do couples hold hands all the time? Do they kiss each other all the time? He really didn't know.

As a result, he had been acting a bit distant lately, but still tried to make Heaven smile.

Heaven, on the other hand, felt that perhaps Splix just needed a bit of space to work out his feelings. She didn't blame him as she knew it must be a little unnerving for a small alien to be dating a giant, but she liked that he always made her smile. "He seems so nervous though," she said softly.

"Who does, little star?"

At the familiar voice, Heaven turned to find her oldest brother behind her while her second-oldest brother was feeding Angel, who was hungrily drinking her milk. "Splix," Heaven answered. "He...He seems distant lately. I'm wondering if it's still a bit to take in that a giant alien likes him more than just a friend."

Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "I doubt that's the case, but perhaps he's never had a girlfriend or sweetheart before, so he may be wondering how to act around you," he said gently.

"Plus, he is rather shy," Way Big said. "That could be part of it too."

Heaven nodded in agreement. "I don't want to rush him or crowd him," she said. "I love him just the way he is."

"You're very understanding, sis, and patient," her oldest brother said. "Just give him some time."

"He loves you very much," said the white-and-red giant.

She smiled. "And I love him very much," she said.

* * *

A couple more days went by, but Splix was still acting distant, though Heaven wasn't upset at him. Still, deciding to give him more time as they were still working through their relationship and had agreed to take it slow and be just friends for the time being, she reluctantly accepted a date from another male To'kustar who was training to be a Plumber and had just gotten a promotion.

Splix had been working at his computer when he heard some of the Plumbers walk by. "Looks like Heaven finally came to her senses and decided to date her own kind," said one.

"Yeah," said another. "That new To'kustar just got promoted too, so he can treat Heaven to a nice dinner, something I bet Splix has never done for her."

"Splix isn't enough for her," said a third Plumber.

The poor Splixson felt his heart break. Heaven had gone on a date with another To'kustar? Now, he knew he and Heaven were still working on their relationship and had agreed to take it slow, but now...he felt like he lost his chance with her. He placed his head in his hands. "I've lost my chance," he said sadly, now berating himself that he should have done more for Heaven. Getting up from his desk, he looked at the clock to see his shift was done and he headed for the transport beams, teleporting to the Grant Mansion.

Rachel, who had been putting a few more ornaments on the Christmas tree, jumped a little when she saw Splix suddenly appear, but she calmed down before noticing he looked like he had just received the most terrible news of his life. "Splix? Is everything okay?" She asked him.

He shook his head, looking sadder. "I've lost my chance with Heaven," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, shock filling her before she calmed down. "Did you and Heaven have a disagreement?"

"No," he said before sighing. "I...I didn't know how to act around her as I've never had a girlfriend before and now...she's on a date with someone like her, who knows how to treat a lady. He can no doubt give her the things I can't give her."

"Splix, I doubt that's true," the blonde-haired girl said. "Heaven loves you and I'm sure she didn't go on a date to hurt you. She'd never do that."

"Of course not," Way Big said as he came into the room. He had used the shrink/grow technology so that he was a little taller than Rachel. "Splix, Heaven understands that you are shy and she didn't want to push you into something you were uncomfortable with."

Ultimate Way Big came in then, having also used the shrink/grow technology. "She was very reluctant to accept a date from someone else because she loves you," he said.

Splix shook his head. "No, she deserves to go on a date with someone who can treat her the way she should be treated," he said softly. "I let her down because I wasn't sure how to act around her. I was too hestiant and now...I'll never have another chance with her."

"Splix, don't be like that," Rachel said softly, hugging the small alien, who gave her a grateful look but shook his head.

"No, I don't deserve Heaven. She deserves better than me," he said before going upstairs. "I'm going to head out of town for a bit."

The three watched before looking at each other. "This won't do," Rachel said to the To'kustars, worry showing on her face. "What do we do?"

"We need to call Heaven," Way Big said instantly. "She wouldn't want him to feel like this and she certainly wouldn't want him to leave as he is now."

"I'll call her," Ultimate Way Big said.

* * *

Heaven was speaking with the male To'kustar when her communicator rang and she politely excused herself before answering it. "Heaven here," she said.

" _Heaven, it's Ultimate Way Big,"_ came her big brother's voice. _"Splix learned about your date and he feels he lost his chance with you. He's about to leave town for a bit."_

She gasped in horror before making up her mind. "Don't let him leave," she said. "I'm on my way."

" _You got it, little star,"_ came Way Big's voice.

She put away her communicator and looked at her date, who had an understanding look on his face. "I've heard about Splix," he said. "He's very brave."

"He is and the sweetest alien I've ever met," she said, getting a bit dreamy eyed as she thought about him.

The male To'kustar smiled. "If he can put that smile on your face, then he's definitely the one for you," he said understandingly. "I like you as a friend, Heaven, and as a friend, I'm going to say this: don't let that loverboy of yours get away."

Heaven smiled, giving her new friend a chaste kiss on the cheek in gratitude. "Thank you," she said before heading for the transport beams, beaming to the Mansion and used the shrink/grow technology before going inside the Mansion and immediately heading for Splix's room.

Splix had just finished packing and sighed, grabbing his bag when his door opened and he turned sadly toward it, dropping his bag in surprise at seeing Heaven there and she smiled at him. "Good, I caught you just in time," she said, her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Heaven!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from leaving," she said, still smiling. "My brothers told me you were looking to leave for a bit after you learned I had accepted a date from someone else."

He looked embarrassed, but then looked at her. "Heaven, I understand," he said. "I...I didn't know how to act towards you. And now...I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me."

"No, Splix," she said, coming towards him. "I don't blame you for anything and I love you, which is why I was giving you space. I didn't want to push you into our new relationship too fast."

He looked at her in surprise and she smiled. "Now, come here, you shy little alien," she said, reaching for him.

Blushing hard, Splix let out a squeak and quickly ran off, but the determined To'kustar was right behind him. "Get back here, Splix!" She called out with a giggle.

"Heaven, wait!" He pleaded as he ran, going for the door, but Ultimate Way Big and Way Big stepped into his path to block the door.

"Sorry, Splix," Way Big said with a playful grin. "You're not going anywhere."

"And to be sure...," Ultimate Way Big gestured to Rachel, who was at the main computer and she smiled, pressing a button before turning to them all.

"Level three lockdown initiated," she said.

A Level Three Lockdown meant that not only were all the windows and doors locked and couldn't be opened from the outside, it also meant that any other exits to outside were now blocked, as was the elevator that would go down to the To'kustars' room. It also meant that whichever room Splix tried to hide in, if he shut the door, it would lock him in that room until someone opened the door from the hallway.

Splix gulped as he saw Heaven coming up to him. "I'm going to get you, Splix!" She cooed playfully.

He took off running with her behind him, making the two male To'kustars and Rachel laugh in amusement before the young woman went to check on Angel, who was in the living room napping in her playpen. Seeing the little one was still peacefully napping, she let her be while going to fold the laundry, which the brothers decided to help her out with.

* * *

Splix was still running from Heaven, but she was only a few steps behind him. "Come here, you silly alien!" The female To'kustar said playfully. "You're not escaping me that easily!"

He ducked into a room. "Heaven, wait! Please!" He pleaded with her.

"Nope!" She replied playfully as she tried to grab him, but he slipped past her, running down the hallway and into his room.

Heaven pouted but then got an idea. "Rachel said that level three means that if any of the doors are closed, they'll lock automatically and can't be opened unless from the hallway," she said softly before grinning. Making sure she had her Plumber's badge, she quickly headed for Splix's room, pulling out a pair of heat-vision goggles and placing them on her eyes, looking around and smiling when she saw Splix's heat signature under the bed. "Gotcha," she whispered with a grin, going in and closing the door.

Splix now gulped, hearing the door shut and peeking out carefully to see Heaven was in the room and he was now trapped with her. "Splix," he heard her coo sweetly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

He stayed still, but then saw her look under the bed and he gasped, backing up fast, making her giggle. "You silly Splixson," she said before getting on the bed and catching him as he tried to escape. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not escaping that easily."

"H-Heaven!" He gasped out, trying to escape, but she had him.

"Come here, you," she said playfully, her fingers wiggling into his shoulder blades.

Splix nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt that. "AHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!" He pleaded.

"Oh, yes, there," she said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I've got you, Splix!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued laughing before managing to make a couple duplicates of himself. The duplicates jumped on Heaven, making her giggle as she tried to catch them, but then felt one tickle her stomach and she burst into laughter, landing backwards on the bed.

"EEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, squirming around as Splix grinned and tickled her stomach while his duplicates tickled Heaven's feet, making her squeal with laughter before she pounced on him again, tickling his feet and making him squeal too. Finally, both got tired and Heaven shrank herself down to be the size of a Splixson, looking at Splix with loving eyes.

He chuckled as he looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"You're the best, Splix," she said before moving closer to him and gently pushing him to lay down. He let her before she kissed him, but while she kissed him, she sneakingly tickled his sides, making him laugh into the kiss before he tickled her back, making her giggle too before they stopped tickling each other and continued kissing, cuddling in each other's arms.

"Come here, beautiful," Splix said, kissing her deeply before he kissed her all over her neck and shoulders, making her moan in pleasure.

"Let me return the favor, handsome," she said, flipping them over so that she was laying on his chest and she massaged his chest, making him groan in appreciation.

He then looked up at her. "Heaven, I'm sorry," he said.

"Shh," she said, placing a finger against his lips. "It's alright, my love. I love you exactly as you are."

He smiled. "Same here about you, beautiful," he said. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Thank you for giving me a chance to show you that my heart is yours alone," she said with a smile before he gently flipped them over and gently pinned her down, giving her a French kiss that made her moan in pleasure.

Rachel, who had opened the door and peeked in on them, smiled as she went to the computer and took off the Level Three lockdown. She then saw Way Big and Ultimate Way Big look at her and she gave them a thumbs up, making them smile.

Meanwhile in Splix's room, he and Heaven were snuggled up under the blanket, cuddling each other as they kept kissing, only focused on each other.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
